Yuuri in Wonderland
by xprincewolf09
Summary: Yuuri's been sucked in a mysterious book, what will he do? What will Wolfram do? the adventure of Yuuri Shibuya begins Revelation of Yuuri's true feelings, YUURAM
1. Yuuri in Wonderland: The Book

**A/N: **hi^^ my first Yuuram fanfic~...R&R^^ please read w

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters._

**Yuuri **in **Won****derland**

**= The Book =**

It was a wonderful day in Shin Makoku. The sun is shinning up in the azure sky.. the flowers, Cheri Sigh, Mysterious Gwendal, Conrad Stands Upon on Earth, Beautiful Wolfram and Yuuri's Full of Naïveté, in the were dancing with the wind. The sounds of the omen birds are shouting "Bad Omen, Bad Omen", some are the shouts of the soldiers in training, and the sounds of the maids chattering. Ah what a lovely day~ of course let's not forget our royal coupl-

"Wimp!" came from an angry blonde

"Don't call me wimp!" a retort came from a scared brown haired guy being chased by the said blonde.

"Why are you running away from me wimp! And you have disguise yourself! You meeting a girl in town right! You CHEATER!"

"Who will not run away from you if you have a fireball in your hands!"_ how am I gonna date a girl now if you always follow me! _ "I'm not a cheater!"

While running through the halls, they have passed many familiar people that greets the two of them like:

"Good morning Your Majesty, Wolfram" came from the smiling Conrad

"Oh, Heika and Wolfie are chasing each other, how sweet~" a giggling Cheri

"Waah, Papa Yuuri and Papa Wolfram, sugio!" another giggling Greta

"OH YOUR MAJESTYY~" came from the wailing Gunter

"If the both of you kept on running you will destroy things." An irritated Gwendal

"Heika! I know you would be a great guinea pig for my latest invention, it's-" before Annissina announced her invention, Yuuri and Wolfram ran faster.

They have been chasing each other for almost an hour now, the brown haired boy, The 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, Yuuri Shibuya, is already exhausted while the blonde haired boy, The third son of the former Maou and the Fiancé of the current Maou, Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld, not even breaking any sweat. Yuuri, really REALLY exhausted, didn't noticed that he ran into the library and Wolfram, really entertained that his fiancé is running like a wimp, wondered why his fiancé ran into the library.

"_What's the reason that Wolfram is chasing me again?" _Yuuri thought wearily, he didn't even noticed that he was running(_?_) towards the piles of books. Wolfram saw that Yuuri, is being a wimp, is running towards the piles of books.

"YUURI!"

"Wha-"

CRASH!

Yuuri crashed into the piles of books.

"It hurts!" he said while he's pinned down by the books

"Hmph, wimp, not even looking where he's going." while he kneeled down to remove the books on Yuuri.

"not a wimp." He said while he squatted and scratching his aching head "ow"

"Yuuri does it hurts?"

"Mn, it's nothing Wolf!" with a goofy smile on his face

"Hmph" he turned his back to Yuuri with his arms crossed

"Ahahaha, Wolf help me fix this books." He said while picking some books

"Mn."

Suuddenly, Yuuri noticed an ancient like book with gold trimmings, being a curious wimp, he tried to touch it but the book suddenly glowed and it slowly floated in the mid air, right on top of him. He looked at Wolfram who is busy fixing his mess.

"Umm Wolf…"

"Hn…" not really looking at him

"t-the book…" he said with a frightened voice while pointing his finger, on top of him, where the book is floating.

"What?" he looked at Yuuri with a raised eyebrow and he noticed that Yuuri is pointing something on top of him.

"Y-yuuri?" he said with wide eyes

"Wolf-ram" he looked really frightened

The book suddenly opened, with that Yuuri's slowly vanishing

"YUURI!" he extended his hand to Yuuri

"WOLFRAM!" tried to get his extended hand, but too late, Yuuri completely vanished leaving Wolfram and the floating book.

Wolfram looked at the floating with angry eyes

"Oi! Give Yuuri BACK!" he shouted

But the glow of the book is slowly vanishing then the book slowly falling from it's place. Wolfram watched the book fall down, then he approached it. He scanned the book, he looked at the books content but he only found a blank page, then he looked at it's title…

"_Yuuri in Wonderland"_

"Y-yuuri?"

"YUURI!"

**R&R ^^**


	2. Yuuri in Wonderland: What the!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh or any of the characters. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuri in Wonderland<strong>

**= What the? =**

"YUURI!"

* * *

><p>Wolfram hurriedly ran throughout the halls and towards Gwendal's office with the book in his arms.<p>

"ANUIE!" he slammed the door open startling the two occupants of the office.

"What is it Wolfram?" Gwendal said with an irritated voice while arranging a pile of paper.

"It's Yuuri!"

"What's wrong with His Majesty?" he asked while his eyes twitching

"Oh Your Majesty~! You need to study with your most loyal subject, I, Gunter Von Christ will-"

"Stop blabbering Gunter" he cut him off "His Majesty needs to sign this papers. Wolfram, where is His Majesty?"

"I'm not sure but this book absorbed Yuuri!" he said while showing the book to Gwendal and Gunter.

"What?" came from the two

"Just like I said! This book absorbed Yuuri!" he said annoyingly

"OH NO~ The Little Lord Brat has lost his mind! A Bad Omen! A Bad Omen!"

"SHUT UP or I'll BURN YOU TO CRISPS!"

"Wolfram be serious, where is His Majesty?" he said while massaging his temple

"I told you! He's been absorbed by the book! LOOK!" he said while showing the book to Gwendal and Gunter.

Gwendal and Gunter looked at each other with raised eyebrows then looked at the book the Wolfram's showing them. They scanned the book, they notice that it's a really old book, they have noticed it's title…

_Yuuri in Wonderland_

"What's the meaning of this?" Gwendal growled

"How did it happened? Oh Your Majesty!" he said while sobbing

"The book floated then it suddenly glowed and opened by itself and Yuuri's gone!" _Yuuri, _with that he hugged the book silently.

"Oh Your MAJESTY!"

"This is serious, we must tell the Great Sage about-"

"About what?" a bespectacled boy behind Wolfram appeared from nowhere.

"Great Sage!" came from the three occupants of the room with a shock evident from their voices.

"G-Great Sage, may I ask what's the reason for your visit?" Gunter asked

"Oh you see Lord Von Christ, I was just looking for Shibuya to say 'Hi' to him, but I suddenly heard that you're going to tell me about what? Did something happened to Shibuya?" he said while his glasses were glinting.

Gunter gasped at what the bespectacled boy by said, Gwendal growled while he massages his temple while Wolfram glared at the Great Sage, "_It's like, he know that this is going to happened or maybe this is his and Shinou-heika's doings" _he thought.

"My, my~…Please Lord Von Bielefeld, don't stare at me like that." He said with a smug look painted on his face and that raised Wolfram's suspicion.

"Humph!" Wolfram snorted while he hugged the book more.

Suddenly the book in Wolfram's arms started glowing…

"Yuuri."

_**Meanwhile = inside the book =**_

"UUUWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Yuuri cried while he was falling…falling from the sky.

"I DON'T WANT THIS! I PREFER WATER TRANSPORTATION THAN THIS!" Yuuri cried more.

Now Yuuri is now in panic because he's going to crash in the ground…

CRASH! Yuuri landed on his back.

"It…it…IT HURTS!" he cried loudly while massaging the back of his head.

Finally(!), he noticed his surroundings.

"eh? Where am I?" filled with awe, he gazed at the wonderful scenario before him.

There's a enormous garden surrounded by wild rose bushes and some large trees, this garden is full of varieties of flowers like carnations, snowdrops, primroses, violet, daisies, lilies, larkspurs, jasmines, jonquils, lavenders, columbines, blue orchids and more. With the sun, it makes the whole garden more wonderful. Some shady trees surrounding the garden, and Yuuri's under a large cherry blossom.

"Wow" is the only word he could say.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" someone asked him.

"Yeah, it really is~…eh?" _that voice is way too familiar, _Yuuri thought, slowly he looked at the source of that voice. He saw a boy sitting in the branch of the cherry blossom.

"YOU!" Yuuri said while pointing his finger at the boy and the said boy smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **i know that's it's predictable...but i'll do my best in the later chapters!^^ **R&R**


	3. Yuuri in Wonderland: Meeting the Cat

**A/N: **sorry for the really late update… oh~ about you're reviews, thanks so much, I'll do my best to correct my grammars^^ and about the **Bloody Kiss**, I was planning it to be a oneshot~ LoL but I'll do my best to update it^^… oh before I forget, italized words are their 'thoughts'. Please proceed to read~

**Yuuri** in **Wonderland**

= Meeting the Cat =

"YOU!" Yuuri said while pointing his finger at the boy and the said boy smirked.

"What are you doing here? What am I doing here? What is this place? Why are you sitting in that branch? and what's-"

"My, my Shibuya~ do you expect me to answer all your questions at once, take it easy~" he cut him off as he fix his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Yuuri stared at the bespectacled boy, sitting in a tree branch, and ask "okay, first of all, what is this place?" as he looks around the huge garden.

"This place is called Wonderland"

"Wonderland? What's that?" he ask with confusion evident on his voice.

"It's a land where all wonderful things happen and exist…_or not_" while his glasses are glinting.

And that made him suspicious. "So what am I doing here?"

"That my friend… you're going to find out."

"Eh? but-"

"any questions?"

"but-"

"Any questions?" he ask with more intensity

Yuuri gasp "Y-yeah, what's with the get up?" he ask while eyeing at the bespectacled boy.

The boy, still sitting at the tree branch, with black hair and black eyes with his glasses on wearing a pink suit with a yellow polka-dotted necktie and an orange pants and the most noticeable is his dark-blue cat ears, cat whiskers and cat tail.

"hn~ it suits me right?" he laughed "I'm Cassiere Cat"

_Ha! more like a Clown_-"casher what?"

"Cassiere Cat~" he corrected him.

"Yeah yeah~ that cat. Oh yeah by the way, what are you doing here?"

"I told you I'm Cassiere Cat, of course I'm part of the story."

Yuuri stared at the 'cat' sitting on a tree branch, very confused "story? What story?" he ask

He fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose "You're story."

"Eh? what kind of story is this?" he ask, very confused

"That's for you to find out." _Yes~ you should discover all of this all by yourself _ he thought while his glasses glinting.

"Hmn?" Yuuri stared at him suspiciously

"Oh~ look someone's coming~" he pointed at that someone to change their topic

"Eh~ where?" he looked for the 'someone' the cat boy is talking about. "Hn~ it's still far away" he looked back at the cat boy, but he was shock, the cat boy is slowly disappearing leaving his glasses, whiskers and his lips. "Hey! What's happening to you?"

"Oh~ it's time to leave for now~"

"Eh? you're going to leave me alone here, Murata!"

"I'm Cassiere Cat~" he said as he completely disappeared

"Now what am I gonna do?" he remembered the 'someone' that the cat boy is talking about, and that someone is running.

"Ah! It's you! Hey-" Yuuri was about to say his name when he notice something really awkward~

_No way…no way! Don't tell me that's!_

"**BUNNY EARS!"**

**A/N:** hey~ I'm really good at suspense, right? haha^^ it's short…again, I'm sorry ~ I'll do my best to make the next chapter longer~ and the grammar~sorry…hehe^^


	4. Yuuri in Wonderland: OI! Mr Rabbit!

A/N: haha~ sorry for the late update...the school just started i don't know if i could update this fast~ but i'll try my best~^^ bear with me about my grammar~ when you see this **-FmR-** it's change scene~

**xiuqhin: **waahh~ sorry for the really late updateTT^TT...yeah! i'll finish it no matter what!...thanks a lot~^^

**Eovin: **so that's it's name! haha~ i really can't remember it=='... oh~about that, Yuuri is wearing his disguise that's why his hair and eyes are brown^^... i think so too~ i really like to Wolfram be the the seme ,... i was planning that Yuuri would be wearing a black knee-length dress with a frilly white pinafore overtop, stockings, petticoat, blommers~like the real Alice^^…..but i don't know i suddenly changed my mind .

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuri in Won<strong>**derland**

**= OI! Mr. Rabbit! =**

_No way…no way! Don't tell me that's!_

"**BUNNY EARS!"**

Yuuri stared, with his eyes wide open and his mouth hanging almost touching the ground, at the man running towards him. While running the said man suddenly took a watch out of his waistcoast-pocket, and looked at it.

"Oh my! I shall be late!" a man with brown eyes and hair said, he is wearing a red suit, instead of a necktie, he is wearing a pink ribbon with a matching white pants and of course the long pinkish-white bunny ears and tail, then he hurried on running, Yuuri was about to follow the running rabbit when he notice a card, he reached for it and he saw the back of the card it has the Shin Makoku crest then he looked at the front a letter 'Mu' is written. He raised his eyebrow and remembered the man he was going to follow, so he slid the card in his pocket and searched for the man then he hurriedly follows him.

**************************************************-FmR-**********************************************************

The book stopped glowing.

_How did they found this! _Murata thought. _This is not good_

Wolfram panicked "What the hell happened?"

"I really don't know Lord Von Bielefeld…maybe something happened inside that book."

"t-that's-"

"What do you mean something happened?" Gwendal ask

Murata shrugged.

They all stared in disbelief at the Great Sage.

He looked at Wolfram and stretched out his hands "Lord Von Bielefeld, may I look at it?"

Wolfram hesitated at first, but he still gave it to him. Murata examined the book, _Just as I thought _"This book is called Misterio."

"What's that?" Wolfram ask

"…_._it's unknown…."

"What?"

"It's a book of unknown, no one knows the purpose why this book fetch it's victim, no one knows what kind of victim it fetches, no one knows what's inside this book and what's happening inside of it, no one knows the effect of it, no one's know how the victim get out of here, and most of all no one knows this is a true thing." He said nonchalantly.

"But that thing is true! And I saw that book 'fetched' Yuuri!"

"Yes yes, I know…. Here Lord Von Bielefeld, you should hold it." As he give the book back to Wolfram

"unn…" Wolfram reached for the book and hold it tightly.

"Oh, it's getting dark, I should go back to the shrine, I'll try to research it….bye~" he headed towards the door and walked out of their sight.

_I still can't stop myself doubting him _Conrad thought, "I'll just going to ask the Great Sage some question." With that he immediately followed Murata.

"I'll go to the library encase I can get some information about the book, so I bit you two a good night" so he went to the library

Gwendal looked at his baby brother, his baby brother is shaking so he is worried that maybe his brother will take this all his fault, he stood up and went straight to his brother and hugged him tightly and Wolfram is shocked in his big brother's act "Wolfram, this is not your fault…"

"NO! it's all my fault! If I wasn't careless, this is not going to happen to Yuuri!" he said and he is trying hard to hold his tears

"No, this is no one's fault, this is not expected by everyone…"

"NO! Yuuri is the Maou! I should have protected him! Now what's gonna happen to Yuuri! What if….what if-"

"Hush Wolfram, everything going to be alright, you should believe in your fiancé."

That's what I'm afraid of! His awimp, he don't even know how to protect himself."

Gwendal chuckled a bit and he lifted Wolfram's face and poked his nose "Then you should believe in your wimpy fiancé."

Wolfram chuckled "Yeah!" as Gwendal patt his head "Thank you, Anuie" and it's Wolfram's turn to hug Gwendal.

"You should go now and rest."

"Yes, Anuie." Wolfram walked out of the room with the book held closely to his chest and he made his way to the royal chambers.

****************************************************-FmR-************************************************************

Yuuri has been running around and around looking for Mr. Rabbit.

"CONRAD! CONRAD! OI CONRAD!"

He's breathless "i…I can't go on…like this…" he lookedat the sky andit's alreadydark, _goo_d _thing it's a full moon_. He sighed "I need to look for somewhere to rest." He said as he looks around. He didn't noticed the he ran into forest "Oh no…I'm in the middle of a forest..it's Conrad's fault!"

"when will I go back to Shin Makoku….I miss everyone, Conrad's smile and lame jokes, Gwendal's grumpy face, Gunter's wailing, Murata's mischievous plan's, Anissina's inventions, Yozak's cross-dressing, Shori, Mom and dad, Greta's sweet smile, Lady Cheri's flowers~" then he remembered his favorite in Lady Cheri's creations...

"Wolfram…"

****************************************************-FmR-************************************************************

Wolfram is now inside the royal bed chambers, he placed the book on the king-sized bed and made his way to the cabinet to get his negligee and he undressed himself and wore his frilly nightgown. He made his way to the bed and noticed the book. He suddenly felt lonely, he frowned. He hugged the book tightly "Yuuri…."

****************************************************-FmR-************************************************************

" **I miss you."**

****************************************************-FmR-************************************************************

Suddenly, Yuuri noticed something glowing. He searched for it. And a big cherry blossom tree surprised him, it's like tree was blooming the best it could, with the moon is full it made the cherry blossom glow.

"beautiful"

Yuuri made his way under the tree, he sat. It felt so warm and comfortable, he smiled at that. _This feeling is really familiar…._

"Wolfram"

****************************************************-FmR-************************************************************

The book that Wolfram's clutching unexpectedly glowed, the book emitted a very soothing warmth, he smiled, he hugged it more tightly, and he laid under the covers. He closed his eyes with a sweet smile on his face.

"Yuuri."

****************************************************-FmR-************************************************************

Yuuri felt like he was hugged tightly, more like 'possessively', he laughed at that because he suddenly remembered a fiery brat prince that will turn him into crisps when he cheated on him. So he imagined hugging the brat prince back. He smiled as he fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **more wrong grammars than I expected -_- *sighs* sorry about that. I can't think anymore words so stopped~haha^^ actually I was supposed to be studying but I thought about finishing this~ thanks for reading~ r&r


	5. Yuuri in Wonderland: Knowing

_I still can't stop myself doubting him _Conrad thought, "I'll just going to ask the Great Sage some questions." With that he immediately followed the bespectacled boy.

Conrad spotted the Great Sage walking through the hall, he thought Murata didn't noticed him, so he spied the young man.

Now they are in the gardens, the bespectacled boy stopped and so did Conrad, it was full moon and that makes the flowers glow beautifully and made the glasses of the bespectacled boy glint, the young man approached the beds of flower, he kneeled down and he reached out a flower to touch it, and that flower is Yuuri's Full of Naiveté.

"You can come out know, Lord Weller." The silhouette was shocked, he didn't expect that the young man would notice him that fast, but he immediately calmed himself, put a smile on his face, and faced the young man.

The bespectacled boy picked the said flower, rose up and faced the older man "A lovely evening we have right, Lord Weller?" he said smiling with his glasses glinting

"Yes indeed Your Eminence." As he walked through the garden and he stopped beside the bespectacled boy, then looking at the beautiful moon "I thought Your Eminence was on his way through the shrine?"

"Ah~ I thought so too…but I didn't expect that someone would follow me~" as he face the older man with a smile in his face.

"I didn't mean it in that way Your Eminence." He explained

"hmnn~…." the bespectacled boy hummed while he played the flower in his hands.

Conrad looked at the flower in the boy's hand "Yuuri's Full of Naiveté." He didn't noticed the he said it out loud.

"Yeah~" he lifted the flower and smiled "It's really looks like a sunflower."

"sonflower?" Conrad ask with a pure confusion

"huh? You didn't know?" the older man shook his head "I see, then I will explain it to you, listen well Lord Weller" as he lifted his finger up

Conrad chuckled "Of course"

"Sunflower is a tall plant with yellow-rayed flowers and a central disk colored brown, just like this-" he lifted the flower in front of Conrad's face and the older man nodded "- it's seeds and oil are edible, their stems are long thus the stems bends towards the sun, so we could say that this flower is simple but it's also advantageous, just like Shibuya~"

"Huh?"

The bespectacled boy asked seriously. "So what do you want Lord Weller?"

The older man frowned slightly.

* * *

><p>A man in white clad had been searching the whole library for hours with a candle-lamp accompanying him. The books are all over the place and that made the man trip. "Oh my, how embarrassing" as he stand up and brush himself off. He searched and searched for more, but he could only find the same descriptions.<p>

_**Misterio**_

_- the unknown book_

"What a strange thing." the man said with a hint of losing his hope in his voice. "No! this is the least I can do to His Majesty!" as he stand up and searched for more about the unknown book.

After searching and tripping so many times, he noticed at the very corner of the library, a strange book caught his eyes. He tried to find its title or its author but to his disappointment, he found nothing. As he go through the pages a word that he has been looking for appeared.

_**Misterio or 'The Poor Man's Book'**_

Before he could read its contents he immediately rushed out of the library, without noticing a taller man straight through him, and that made them clash together.

"Gunter! What are you doing?" the taller man growled.

"I'm terribly sorry Gwendal, I was on my way to your office to show you this!" he said as he showed the man the book.

"What's this?" Gwendal asked as he observed the book.

"I really don't know but it has the description about the book where His Majesty is sucked in."

"So what does it say?" he said as he stood up and help Gunter to stand.

"Thank you and I still don't know what it says." He said as he flip from page to page, but shocked him to most is that the pages of the book is blank! "WHA-! It's impossible!"

"Why? What happened?" Gwendal asked.

"It's this book! Just a moment ago it was full of descriptions now it's gone!" he said as he showed Gwedal the blank pages of the book, Gwendal raised his eyebrow and sighed.

"Maybe you've just imagined that."

"I-impossible." he whined.

"Let's just discuss this first thing in the morning, go should go rest too."

"Yes, if you excuse me, I'll be going to my room now." Gunter said as he hurriedly went to his chamber.

Gwendal looked at the disappearing back of Gunter and he made his way to his own room. 

* * *

><p>"I'm just going to ask His Eminence, about the book." the older man asked as he faced the bespectacled boy.<p>

"hmnn~ okay, what about it?" the boy said while he played at the flower he was holding.

"When the book suddenly glowed from Wolfram's arm, what does that mean?"

"I don't know, maybe something happened inside that book."

"What do you mean something happened."

"hmm…I really don't know how to answer that Lord Weller."

"I see…what about when you've said about the description of the book, His Eminence said that no one knows that the book is not a true thing, what do you mean by that?"

"It means that it doesn't exist."

"Then how come His Eminence knows the book and about it?"

Then the younger man's glasses glint dangerously, "Yes, I am quite knowledgeable about this book, I'm quite interested in it."

"Why?"

"Because it was book was known in the time of Shinou and I."

"So His Eminence knows the book."

"Well, you could say that Lord Weller."

"Then do you know how to save Yuuri?"

"I can't say that, but we could try~"

"So Your Eminence have a plan."

Then the bespectacled boy's glasses glinted dangerously and said "Maybe but I'm still not sure about it, but don't worry Lord Weller, Shibuya will be fine." He said with a smile. Conrad stared at the boy.

"But-"

"Oh my it's already this late~, I need to go now Lord Weller! We will continue this discussion tomorrow! Bye!" he waved a goodbye and jogged outside the castle. Leaving a doubtful Conrad. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: waaah! sorry for the really late update~-well i'm not sure if anyone is reading this==...but i'll finish this no matter what!:]**


	6. Yuuri in Wonderland: The Start

Yuuri in Wonderland 6

As Yuuri opened his sleepy eyes, the first thing he saw was 'rabbit' he have been chasing, so he immediately stood up and chased for it once again.

"Wait! Conrad!" he yelled, as the rabbit says "Oh my, I'm late!' and 'it' turned to a corner, while Yuuri tailing it and he too turned to that corner, but the 'Rabbit was nowhere in sight, instead he found himself in a endless hall, and variety of doors around it.

"Where did he go?" Yuuri tried to look back where he came from but he only saw another endless hall. "EH?"

He tried to open some of the doors but to his dismay, it was all locked. "No way!" he whined as he squatted in the middle of the hall "How am I supposed to get out of here! Stupid Conrad making me follow him!" 'and I'm thirsty' he thought.

Then, out-of-nowhere, a three-legged table appeared. 'What the.' He thought as he approached the said table, and there he found a small golden key and a little bottle with a paper label around its neck saying 'DRINK ME'. Yuuri was so delighted that at last even just a small amount would quench his thirst!, so he immediately picked the key _(without knowing) _and the bottle and gulped its contents like there was no tomorrow.

"AH! That hits the spot!" he said, and in a blink of an eye, Yuuri was now only 10 inches high, yes 10 inches high!

"EH? what the hell is happening here? ARGGHH!" he yelled as he squatted down, fuming.

Then a falling sound caught Yuuri's attention, "hm?" as he looks up, only to find out that a golden key is falling straight at him.

"wha-"

TOINK!

Yes, that's the sound when Yuuri's head and the key clashed.

"It hurts!" he whined as he massages his head, and he then picked the key up, and he tried to search for its designated lock, but to his dismay all of the doors are all way too big for the key and for him.

He sighed "how can I get out of here?" then suddenly a black curtain appeared from his side, and again being a curious wimp, he approached it and peep on it, and to his surprise a small door with a golden lock appeared before him, and then he looked at the golden key he was holding and they were the same! So he immediately approached the door and unlocked it, and it opened! 'Yes!' he thought. As he opened the door completely, what he saw was the loveliest garden he ever seen!

* * *

><p>"Wolf"<p>

'huh?'

"Wolf"

'Yuuri? Is that you?'

"Of course!" with his goofy smile plastered his face.

'Thank Shinou, you're fine!' I was about to hold his hand, but before I could do that, he immediately slapped my hand away from his, and his dark angry slits eyes stared at me

'Yuu-ri' I was pained by his act, then he suddenly turned his back to me and walked away from me.

'Wait! Yuuri!' I yelled as I chase him. But before I could know he disappeared….forever.

"NO!" Wolfram yelled as he woke up from his nightmare, panting heavily, he sit up and tried to calm himself.

"It's just a bad dream Wolfram, a really really horrible dream" he whispered to himself.

Then he suddenly remembered Yuuri's eyes full of fury, he then hugged his knees on his chest, suppressing his urge to cry.

* * *

><p>Big round unbelieving eyes played on Yuuri's face because of what he is seeing infront of him. It's a really really really really really really (okay I might be exaggerating too much) big garden with a really really really really big plants!<p>

"Maybe I shrunk too much." Said as he scratched his head unbelieving the sight before him.

"Ah~ no worries~ it's just a huge garden" he said as he started walking "which looked like a forest right now with a huge plants~ well when did you see a huge forest with a small plants huh~" he said as he tried to humor himself.

DONG!

**(** Yes, that's is the sound when you're is **REALLY LAME! xP )  
><strong>

'Ah~ this must be the effect of too much hanging out with Conrad, I should not hang out with Conrad too much~ahaha' he thought as he sweat dropped, 'and I will not try to humor myself again!' he sworn.

"If I will not hang out with Conrad anymore, who will a hang with?" he started to talk to himself. "Hm~ what about Wolfram?" then he suddenly stopped on his tracks with his eyes wide open "Why did I thought of him of all people!" he yelled as he covered his mouth with his hand, blushing really hard.

"Oh~ how cute!" a high pitch squeal reach in Yuuri's ears

"Ah~ too bad he's too small~" 'well sorry 'bout that.' He thought.

"Shh! Quiet down Blue and Red! He might hear you!" another voice that sounds too familiar to Yuuri.

"umm…I think he already heard us." 'of course I did!' he thought as he turned around and only saw a red, blue, yellow and pink big flowers!

"What the!"

"Oh no! He noticed us!" the pink flower said

"Hi! Young man!" the blue flower greeted.

"No way! Flowers should not be talking! Especially giant flowers!"

"What are you saying! Of course we could talk! Who are you supposed to be talking to if we can't talk?" the red flower said.

"I don't know!" he said 'I should get out of here quickly, if not, I might go crazy!' he thought as he rab as fast as he could to get away from the talking giant flowers.

* * *

><p>A knock from the door made Wolfram to come back in reality.<p>

A voice behind the door spoke "Your Excellency, Lady Cecile ordered me to tell you that breakfast is ready and they would wait for you in the dining hall." 'oh, it's Dacascus'

"Tell them that I'll be there." I said

"Yes, sir!" the soldier yelled as he ran through the halls.

* * *

><p>AN: CUT! Let's stop from here!haha! sorry about that, my head hurts because of my really really horrible grammar!. I really need a beta-reader! =3

**Thanks to:**

**Yumi-chan Hamano**** : thank you for reading my story and do expect the unexpected!:]  
><strong>

**Blood Masks**** : thanks! Yeah, I really need a beta-reader==….sorry for the inconvenience…../my grammars do annoys me xP/ well thanks again!:]**


	7. Yuuri in Wonderland: Madam Caterpillar!

**A/N: yo guys! I never thought it's been a century when I've up****dated this story~xP sorry 'bout that! X] even it's our Christmas break, there is still so many projects to do to our beloved teachers~xP okay no more checheboreche~ on with the story! Thanks for all your won**derful reviews! xP

**Warning: horrible grammars! xP**

**Disclaimer: don't own kkm~**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuri in Wonderland<strong>

Yuuri ran as fast as he can, not even looking to where he's heading to-

BAAAMM! yes, that is Yuuri, now lying on the ground with some stars flying above his head.

"Geez, I should be careful while running and hitting my head, if not, my brain cells will keep on decreasing." He said as he scratch his aching head until-

"Oh~ yes you should my dear~ because you almost destroyed my mushroom~" he heard a very seductive voice above the mushroom head and a familiar one.

So being a curious wimp, he looked for the owner of that voice. And there it was, a really really really really (okay I'm exaggerating again xD) beautiful blonde haired lady sitting on top of the mushroom's head wearing a spring green colored gown that rivals her emerald eyes.

"Cheri-sama!" Yuuri shouted

"Oh that's a nice name" she giggles "what is a cute one doing in here?" as she leaned closer to Yuuri.

Yuuri stepped backwards while blushing "I-I'm not sure myself."

"Cuuuteee~" she squealed as she hugged Yuuri.

"EH!" he said blushing really hard because of his embarrassment and trying to get out of the lady's grip.

She then, let go of Yuuri while giggling "so what size do you want?"

"eh?" said Yuuri as he raised a questioning eyebrow while the lady smiled at him. 

* * *

><p>Wolfram stood up from the king-sized bed and went to the private bath to wash himself. As he washed himself, he remembered the dream of Yuuri leaving him alone made tears to his eyes. '<em>no Yuuri's coming back'<em> or so he thought, after washing himself, got out of the private bath and started to get dressed, he then went out of the royal chambers and walked through the halls.

He then unnoticed the glowing book left on their bed. 

* * *

><p>"umm…what do you mean by 'what size I want to be?'" Yuuri asked<p>

"I mean it by that~" as she smiled

Yuuri only nodded. "if you mean by size, I want to back to my normal height?" Yuuri answered questioningly.

"Hmmm…okay~" she said happily as she made her way to Yuuri and hued him from behind, while Yuuri struggles quietly as he blush.

She chuckles for a moment and said "One side will make you grow taller, and the other side will make you grow shorter."

'one side of what? The other side of what?' thought Yuuri to himself.

"Of the mushroom~" she said as she playfully poked Yuuri's red cheeks.

"Ah…" Yuuri got out of her hug with a struggle as he remained looking thoughtfully at the mushroom for a while, trying to make out which were the two sides she's talking about because the mushroom is perfectly round, he found this rather difficult. So he stretched her arms rounds it as far as they would go, and broke off a bit of the ede with each hand.

"Now which is which?" he said as he took a bite in the right-hand to see if he's going to grow, but instead he started shrinking. Panicking, he took a bite to his left-hand and miraculously, he's back to his own normal size.

"Feels so good to be back to normal! Thank-" but that was cut short when he realized that he was all alone. With hesitation, he started to walk oin to nowhere. 

* * *

><p>In the middle of the dining hall, there stood a mahogany round table with its two occupants, Conrad and Gwendal. Conrad seemed to be worried because of Yuuri's disappearance while Gwendal, on the other hand, is expressionless. None of the two of them want o break the silence between them, until…<p>

"Good Morning Everyone!" the really energetic ex-queen entered the hall with imaginary falling flowers around her but they seemed to died out when she only saw her two sons looking depressed especially Conrad. "Eh? Where's Heika and Wolf? I thought I've already called out for them." she asked as her two sons turned to her and quite shock. "What is it Conrad? Gwendal?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry mother, Dacascus just called for Wolfam and he'll be here in a minute." Gwendal said.

"Yes mother, so let's just wait for him."Conrad said with a smile on his face.

His mother returned a smile and asked "But how about Heika?"

Conrad was about to tell her what happened to Yuuri but a voice interrupted him.

"He went back to earth to visit Mama-san and others, well he quite missed them~ Good morning everyone~ hello Lady Cheri!" the bespectacled boy said.

"Aww~ too bad! Oh Your Eminence, join us in our breakfast!" she said as she dragged the boy.

"Well, don't mind if I do!" as he let the ex-queen drag him.

As he was dragged by Lady Cheri through the table, Murata sat beside Conrad, and then Lady Cheri took her sit happily, right across Conrad, but the two occupants of the hall looked at her shocked and disbelievingly, so she stared back questioning their looks.

"hmm...what is it?"

"Mother, you are sitting on Heika's chair." Gwendal said.

"Is that so~sorry~" she said as she sat beside Gwendal.

The two half-brothers still can't recover from their mother's mistake, while the bespectacled boy ate quietly beside Conrad as his glasses glinting.

The great sound of the large mahogany doors opening caught their attention as the ex-prince entered the room.

"Wolf!" as Cheri happily called out for her youngest son. "Oh~ Wolf! What took you so long! You made us all wait, especially His Eminence~"

With that, it snapped Wolfram and quickly look for the bespectacled boy, with a matter of seconds, he finally found the bespectacled boy waving at him beside his half-brother Conrad, he then glared at the boy.

He then took his seat, beside Yuuri, as he sadly looked to his fiancé's seat.

As Cheri saw her son's loneliness, she tried to reassure her son about His Majesty.

"Don't worry about His Majesty, Wolf. I'm sure he's coming back here as fast as he can!"

With wide eyes, he stared at his mother because of what she said.

"That's-" he was cut short by the bespectacled boy beside him.

"Oh~ yes he will Lord Von Bielefeld, you don't need to worry about Shibuya." As he hid his eyes under his glinting glasses.

'_What the hell is he saying!'_ Wolfram thought as he averted his eyes to his half-brothers, questioning them why were they hiding the truth from their mother, and he got the sign of 'it's all His Eminence's plan' from his brother's eyes.

'_What the hell with it's all His Eminence's plan! Damn it!_' Wolfram could only clench his fists on his lap. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yes! I've finished it! xD again, sorry for the wrong grammars, I know this is more horrible than the last ones because I've rushed it!( I only did this for 2 hours cause my couz is rushing me to go to the mall xd ). R&R!**


	8. Yuuri in Wonderland: Suprise!

**Disclaimer: **i don't own KKM.

**WARNING: **Short story and wrong grammars ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>= YUURI in WONDERLAND =<strong>

TWIDDLE DUM AND TWIDDLE DEE

As he walks deep to the forest, he can't tolerate how colorful and weird the forest is. Different colored trees and its weirdly shaped fruits, odd plants sprouting everywhere and _wait is that a mushroom?! _he thought. As he continued to stroll, he can't stop the feeling he was being followed and he doesn't want to know what kind of creature that was following him in this weird forest. So he picked up his pace and started to run. He heard his stalker and tried to chase him but it seems that it tripped and started to cry, which Yuuri got it really familiar. As Yuuri mustered up all his strength, he turns around and saw silhouettes of two crying little girls on their knees.

"What the-" Yuuri can't seem to process the scene before him as he soon as he saw his adopted daughter Greta, the same brown haired and dark skinned girl. She is wearing a white knee-length dress design with yellow polka-dots and a frilly white pinafore over-top.

"Are my eyes playing tricks with me now?" he said as he tried to focus on the other girl weeping, she is wearing the same clothing as Greta except it is colored pink and she looked exactly like Greta.

"Greta." He says as he approached the two Gretas. "Are you okay?" he asked both of them and tried his best to sooth them.

"Yes." Both of them answered Yuuri at the same time both of them looked up to Yuuri with still moist eyes.

"Greta!" Yuuri hugged the two Gretas. "I'm so happy seeing you! You're like the most normal I saw so far, except that there are two of you. Ah~ GRETA~!" he said overjoyed.

"Greta? Who?" both of them asked as Yuuri lift the both of them to stand.

"Of course it's you-" he was cut short wondering who really is Greta, as the two Greta looked at him questioningly.

"I'm Twiddle Dum!" said the Greta in yellow polka-dots, raising her hand happily.

"And I'm Twiddle Dee." Smiling shyly by the Greta in pink.

"Ah, I see." Yuuri said as he scratched the back of his head looking disappointed.

Twiddle Dum and Twiddle Dee looked at each other, the both of them doesn't want the disappointed look in the raven- haired boy, so the both of them got a hold of Yuuri's right and left hand, smiling happily, they looked up to cheer the dejected looking boy which worked instantly to Yuuri.

"Ah, the both of you are so cute, really reminds me of my daughter." He said happily, as the girls giggled happily with Yuri compliment. With that they started to walk deep to the forest.

* * *

><p>At the King's office, Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter and Murata entered. With silence around, they all silently thanking the third ex-prince for sacrificing himself as the ex-queen's company to talk about her love cruise.<p>

As they seated, Gunter is the first to break their silence.

"Your Eminence, I found this book last night as I was searching for the book that stole His Majesty! But as I was about to tell Gwendal about this, all the writings in the book suddenly disappeared!" he said frantically, afraid that he might have destroyed a very important document.

"Please calm down Lord Von Christ, may I see this book you are speaking of." The bespectacled boy said as Gunter handed him an old, almost crumbling book. He then smiled, making the older occupants of the room suspicious.

"As to be expected to Shibuya's adviser. Lord Von Christ, have you read the contents of this book?" the boy said he held it upwards not letting the other occupant take a peek inside of it and he continued to read the writings in the book.

"I have not Your Eminence, for the writing suddenly disappeared before I could show it to Gwendal."

"Lord Von Voltaire, did you happen to have touched or looked at the book when Lord Von Christ showed it to you?" said the boy too engrossed reading the book and even looking at them as he continued.

"Not at all Your Eminence." He said already irritated how the younger boy behaves for not letting them look at the contents of the book.

"Great!" Murata said as he looked for the first time the occupants in the room.

"Your Eminence, what are the contents in the book? Can't you let us see that book?" said Conrad growing impatient.

"No can do Lord Weller, we shouldn't take the risk of all of us seeing this book at once."

"Why so?" said the now irritated Gwendal.

"Because if we did, then we couldn't read it again if we need information. This Book is called ONCE, I've heard that a really wise person made this out of magic and could be read once by a person, so we can't risk it just like Lord Von Christ did." With that comment Gunter blushed for not knowing.

"So what does that book contains?" said Conrad

"About the mysteries and obscure things of this world." The boy said as this glasses glinted.

"So does it explains the case about His Majesty's case?" asked Conrad as hope building up in him knowing there's a solution to save the raven-haired boy.

"Yes and no."

"What?!" all the older occupants of the room said simultaneously as the younger boy's glasses glinted.

"What do you mean Your Eminence?" said the already wailing Gunter.

"Isn't that a magic book? How can it cannot save His Majesty?" Gwedal growled at the younger boy.

"Yuuri."thought Conrad as the listened to the complaints by the other occupants in the room.

* * *

><p>AN: haha sorry 'bout the a-year-long for not updating. xP /_I don't know what to say/_


	9. Yuuri in Wonderland: Radiance

**A/N: ** I was so nervous about the review so I updated first then I was so shock to the reviews, they are like my inspirations to try hard to write this story!xD wah thank you for reviewing they are my reason to continue even with me using this horrible grammars of mine, so do continue to read and

Gotta Mention: **Yumi-chan Hamano, Blood Masks and YuuRam4eva417 ** I really want to reply to your reviews but if so, it's going to spoil you so much you might hate me

Gotta Thank: **YuuRam4eva417 **because I was waiting for someone to review, then you reviewed. wah I love you!

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I don't own KKM

**WARNING: ** wrong grammars ahead! read if you can!xD

* * *

><p><strong>= Yuuri in Wonderland =<strong>

Being cornered by the former Demon Queen is the most frightening thing of all, Wolfram thought as he was dragged by her to the royal garden after eating his breakfast. The source of Wolfram's beauty all came from his mother, the former Demon Queen Cecilie von Spitzweg, prefers to be called Cheri. As she dragged her youngest son with her so that she could have a company as she talked about her hunt for men on a 'free and easy quest for love'.

_How come Anuie and Conrad left me?! Damn that Great Sage saying I should keep my mother company, I want to figure out too what happened to Yuuri, _he thought not completely listening to his mother happily chattering.

As they made their way to the garden, the mother and son spotted Greta who seems to be looking for someone. She was called by the overzealous Cheri.

"Greta!" she squealed.

"Cheri-sama! Wolfram!" she gleamed happily as she saw her father with his mother, she then runs towards them.

"Greta, good morning." The blond boy smiled and greeted her with a hug.

"Good morning Wolfram!" she said while giggling as she returned her father's hug. "Wolfram, where's Yuuri?"

"His Majesty returned home back to Earth, sorry my dear," said the blonde woman before Wolfram could even respond.

"I see." The brown-haired girl replied, with disappointment reflected on her face.

"He'll be back for sure, knowing that his cute daughter is waiting for him, right?" Wolfram tried to cheer her up.

"Yes! We'll wait for him right, Wolfram?" she ask her father, the blond boy simply smiled and nodded to his daughter which made Greta beam with happiness.

With the father and daughter hand in hand, and Lady Cheri taking the lead, they made their way to the royal garden.

* * *

><p>The trio happily, even skips, their way deep into the odd forest. They continued to walk not minding where they are going.<p>

"You already have a daughter uncle?" Twiddle Dee ask, really curious about the raven haired daughter.

"I'm still 16, so don't call me uncle, just call me Yuuri." He said showing his signature goofy grin, with that the girls giggled.

"Yuuri where is Greta?" now it's Twiddle Dum who asked.

"Hmm…she's probably at Shin Makoku," he gazes at his little companies to see their questioning looks "it's my home, well my second home haha. She must be with Wolfram right now." He continued, as his young companions noticed how happy the raven haired boy.

"Wolfram? Who is Wolfram?" Twiddle Dee happily asked getting pleased at the raven haired boy's story.

"Oh Wolfram? Hmm…" paused and started to think, _who really is Wolfram? My __fiancé? He does always say that he too is Greta's father since he's my fiancé. So Greta has two fathers?! Well somebody has to be the mother, and that's definitely not me! It's got to be Wolfram because he looks like a girl and always wear that pink, frilly nightgown, _he snickered_, and he is really beau- _he was cut short and came back to reality when a small thug he felt from his hand.

"Yuuri?" asked by his concerned little companions as he suddenly became quiet.

"Oh yeah, haha sorry," a blush crept across his face as he caught of himself thinking about Wolfram, "Wolfram is Greta's mother, haha." He continued.

"Eh~ Greta's mother~" they repeated. "So Yuuri love Wolfram!" the both of them said happily.

"EH!? I-!" Yuuri stammered as blood rushes to his face, made his face glow in bright red, with that the girls giggled more.

"Yuuri, how does Wolfram Looks like?" Twiddle Dum asked, wanted to tease the raven haired boy.

"Umm…Wolfram is…beautiful, like an angel with blond hair and green eyes." He said admiringly, then another blush crept to his face, _why do I keep thinking about him?!,_ that earned him giggles from his young companions.

"Yuuri, Wolfram is an angel? Very beautiful!" said Twiddle Dee, loving the way she imagined an angel being Yuuri's love, she then squealed.

"Blonde hair and green eyes? So familiar?" said Twiddle Dum.

"What is it?" said the raven haired boy.

"Nothing, I forgot, haha!" "Geez, stop remembering then forgetting, Twiddle Dum!" said Twiddle Dee as they all laughed and continue their way.

* * *

><p>"Please Your Eminence, could you explain to us?" said by the already wailing Gunter.<p>

"Well, this book only describes the case of Shibuya, not really explaining how to get him out of there." Said the bespectacled boy, now leaning against the chair, still holding the book.

"What does the book say?"

"Okay I'll read it, _**Misterio also known as 'The Poor Man's Book' **__for its powerful magic giving it the ability to absorb a man's entire being and take it to a place where he can find the answers, a land where wonderful things exist, but as he takes his time there, a nightmare will welcome him as he comes back to his own world.' _that's all!_"_ he said gleefully not mending about the dreadful things he just read, he then shut the book for good. "Yare, yare." The bespectacled boy laughed as he noticed his mistake for closing the book, earned him a doubtful looks to the other occupants of the room.

"A land where wonderful things exist." The stoic ash haired man repeated he seems to find that description familiar.

"Wonderland." Gunter said "It's the title of the book where His Majesty is!" he reminded the other occupants of the room.

"Yuuri in Wonderland." Conrad breathed as the bespectacled boy's glasses glinting to hide his eyes deep in thought.

* * *

><p>As they have their picnic in the royal garden, Wolfram and Lady Cheri loosen up as they drink their tea together while watching a brown haired and dark skin girl play with the flowers and making them flower crowns.<p>

"Wolfram! Wolfram!" she called out for her father excitedly which caught his father attention "Wolfram, wear this!" she said happily while handing to her father a white flower crown. The blond boy complied happily and wore the crown handed to him.

Greta always admired the blond boy, how his golden hair shine making a halo around his head, his white skin that contrasted hers, and those green eyes that could put a shame to any jewels. Her father might be feisty and a brat, she admit that, but her father is really gentle and caring, which she and her other father love the most. She giggles as she was deep in thought which earned a confused look from the blond boy.

"Where is your crown _my Princess_?" the blond boy asked Greta which made her giggle.

"Nothing yet _my Prince_." Greta squealed at her statement.

"Then let us make two more for our _Queen_ too." Wolfram said as he takes a hold of Greta's hand and made their way to pick more flowers leaving a pleased Cheri.

Unknown to the inhabitants of the castle, a book in the royal chambers continued to glow.

* * *

><p>"It's already dark, won't your parents will worry about you guys?" the raven haired boy ask as they continued to walk not knowing where to go.<p>

"But how about Yuuri?" Twiddle Dee ask.

"I'll… just camp outside again." He replied not wanting his younger companions to worry.

"Camp?" Twiddle Dum repeated as her eyebrow at Yuuri.

"It's like….. a get-together outside using tents." The raven haired boy tried to explain it to his companions.

"Tents?"

"It's like a…..shelter." "Oh~" the twins remarked.

"Yuuri, let's go to the light tree!" Twiddle Dum said excitedly.

"Light tree?" the raven haired boy ask.

"Yes! Let's go Yuuri!" Twiddle Dee retorted as she started to pull Yuuri.

Letting the younger girls take the lead, Yuuri started to see a gentle yellow light. As they approach the light more, a stunning sight welcomed Yuuri. Orbs of yellow light shrouds a large tree which made it sparkled like a precious jewel. Twiddle Dum and Twiddle Dee giggled as they saw the raven haired boy stare at awe by the sight before him.

"Beautiful." Yuuri breathed, he can't find any other words to describe the sight before him. The twins carefully under the light tree, and they started to 'camp'.

"Thank You." Yuuri said to his young companions giving them a grateful smile, the twins smiled back. Unable to stop his sleepy eyes, he then let them close and lost to his dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **i think there's no more Yuuram scenes here, I think…xP


	10. Yuuri in Wonderland: the Happenings

**A/N: **to those who have already read this chapter, I highly recommend to read it again, for I changed it just a little bit. xP

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>I don't own kkm.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : <strong>horrible grammars ahead. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN again : **thanks for the reviews and **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**!xP 

* * *

><p><em>Wolfram stirred in his sleep as he heard the loud clattering outside the royal chamber, suddenly the double mahogany doors burst open revealing a beaming Greta. She immediately ran towards the sleeping blond happily.<em>

"_Wolfram! Wolfram! Yuuri's back!" she squealed unable to contain her happiness. The said blond slowly got up and greeted his daughter who's excited to see her black-haired father together with her blond-haired father._

_Wolfram immediately got out of the bed and changed his clothes for he too is eager to see his fiancé back. He held his daughter's hand who's tugging him to go faster. As they have left the royal chambers walking through the hall, Greta happily informed her blond father that Lord Von Christ arranged a party in the throne room to welcome Yuuri back in Shin Makoku which made the brown-haired girl zealous. Making their way to the throne room, Wolfram abruptly felt nervous._

_Suddenly they heard loud screams and cries begging for them to be spared, it was all coming from the inside throne room. Wolfram immediately stopped, he can feel his heart beating faster. He knows he should sprint there and maybe Yuuri is attacked. But he had this feeling he shouldn't especially because he is currently with his daughter._

"_Yuuri?!" the brown-haired girl panicked as she heard the screams of people in the hall. She slipped her hand from his father's hand and dashed towards the doors of the throne room._

"_No, Greta!" Wolfram reacted later, he shouted and tried to chase after her to get her away from harm._

_But he was too late. As he saw his daughter opening the double doors, Wolfram saw a flash of sword piercing through his daughter's stomach as the brown-haired girl was thrown from the force._

"_NO!" the blond shouted as he hurried towards where his daughter is. The sight was horrifying. Greta is currently lying with her back on the cold, marble floor. The sword on his daughter's stomach pierced through her back. The blood keeps on flowing as it already made a puddle. He immediately summoned his healing majutsu to patch up his daughter's injury. As the soft green light emitted from his hands, he examined the injury, he almost cried in what he is seeing. The damage was awful, with the sword still in her daughter's stomach, he slowly tried to stop the bleeding and slowly pulled the sword out of her. He immediately threw to sword and healed Greta. Wolfram then, for the first time looked to his daughter's face. Greta's crying face. The face that should only have happiness and joy in them. The pain should be not be allowed to stain that adorable face. But without doubt, pain and suffering is visible but there is something more. Betrayal._

"_W-wol-" she tried to speak. Her breathing is shallow._

"_It's going to be fine Greta." The blond tried to assure her even though he too started to sob, unable to take to pain his daughter is going through._

"_R-run." She whispered. Trying her best to warn her father._

"_Shh. Don't strain yourself." Wolfram said as he try to heal and ease the pain of his daughter._

"_Run Wolfram." She wept as Wolfram looked at her. _

"_What do you me- No! no! don't close your eyes! Stay with me Greta!" Wolfram begged, he is now crying, healing her more. Then, Greta closed her eyes and stopped breathing._

_Wolfram's breathing hitched. He slowly lifted his now covered with blood hand to touch his daughter's face. _

"_G-greta?" he called his daughter's name, wishing that all of this is just a bad joke, and she will jump up laughing at her father's crying face._

_But no. Greta didn't stirred nor tried to jump up and laugh at him. She just continued to lay there not breathing. _

"_AAAHHH!" Wolfram screamed as heavy tears continued to flow from his pale face. He hugged his now turning cold body of his daughter. He felt so useless. He couldn't even protect his only daughter. _

_He slowly laid his daughter down as he stood up, his blue soldier uniform covered with Greta's blood. With fiery rage in his eyes, he would never forgive his daughter's murderer. _

_As he unlatch his sword, he saw the blood covered sword that killed his daughter. But suddenly, the sword looked terrifyingly familiar. He cautiously approached it. But suddenly a low and cold voice called after him._

"_Wolfram." the blond freezes as a familiar voice called his name from the throne room. He slowly turned his head towards the throne room where he heard the voice. His breathing stopped as he stare at the person smirking at him._

Wolfram snapped open his eyes with his heart thumping loudly. He slowly reach for his face and felt it was wet. He covered his face with his hands and started crying.

As the rays of the sun reached sleeping raven-haired boy, he started to stir and ever slowly opened his sleepy eyes as he wished to be back home, but he sighed in disappointment as he saw the forest enveloping him. 

* * *

><p>"Greta?" he called remembering his young companions yesterday, he looked for any sign of them being with him, but he frown not seeing any. He then noticed two cards with a Shin Makoku crest embedded on the back of it, he picked those up using his left hand. The cards have letters written on them, "LLEM" "DESO". He lifted a questioning eyebrow trying to decipher the meaning of the words. The raven continued to eye on the cards as he feels that he has seen it before.<p>

"Ah!" he exclaimed. He started to rummage his pocket using his right hand, pleased as he felt the thing he is looking for, immediately holding out a card. He then compared the cards and he found it the same.

"No wonder it's familiar. Haha" he laughed to himself.

The raven then looked at the sky with a strangely colorful clouds. He then sighed.

"When will my mission here be cleared." He sighed again. He stayed there sitting, wondering what he should do.

"I'm so hungry, I want to go home." he whined wishing that someone could grant his wish. "I want to be back with everyone. I want Wolfram." before he could process his thoughts a particular flying object caught his black eyes that immediately made his mouth hanging.

"What's that?!" panicking, he pointed to where the flying object as he ask no apparent person. "A horse fairy?!" he exclaimed unbelieving to what he is currently seeing.

He disbelievingly followed the inch sized horse galloping with its fairy-like wings with his mouth still hanging open and his black eyes bulging. As he continued to follow the horse fairy, he noticed that the scenery started to change and the forest slowly cleared.

Suddenly, something yellow flying past before him. His eyes grew even wider if that is possible, as he forced himself to look at the direction where that thing continued to flutter. It landed to a something like a bush and golden bells as its…_is that a flower? _He now looked closer at the yellow that caught his attention.

"B-butter?" he stammered as his stomach started to growl loudly. He is now looking to a two slices of toasted bread covered with great amount of butter. He gulped and tried to reach for it. But then it suddenly flew! With something like an insect in between the breads.

He was dumbfounded, he then reached for his head with both hands. He almost ate a living thing. A LIVING THING! But his thoughts was interrupted by a voice calling for him.

"Hey, what are you doing Shibuya?" a bespectacled boy purred as he loosely hang on a branch of a tree.

"I almost ate a living thing!" the raven exclaimed. With that the bespectacled boy raise a questioning eyebrow at the raven. _So?_ The bespectacled boy thought.

"Moreover Shibuya, where do you plan to go?"

"I don't know, I just want to back to Shin Makoku, I miss everyone and I want to eat!" he cried to the other boy.

"Well, if you are planning to leave, you must meet the Queen first!"

"Queen? If I meet this Queen, will I be able to return back to Shin Makoku, Murata?"

"Hmm. Maybe, it's Cheshire Cat, Shibuya." The bespectacled boy answered as Yuuri eyed him suspiciously.

"And before you can meet the Queen, you should choose which way you should go." Cheshire Cat said.

"What do you mean?" the raven asked the bespectacled boy, who answered using his bluish-black tail pointing at the back of Yuuri. Yuuri then looked at his back and saw two different paths leading to somewhere.

"Where should I go?" the raven asked as he looked back to the bespectacled boy.

"Well," the bespectacled boy said thinking if he should tell the raven haired boy something. " that side is where the March Hare is, and that side is where the Mad Hatter is." He said smirking.

"Which side is who's side?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh, I think Mad Hatter is having a tea party, he would be MAD to have you there." Cheshire Cate said snickering.

"Why would he be mad?" the raven asked nervously.

"Well, who wouldn't be?" with the answer, Yuuri became more confused. "I'm MAD, you're MAD, everyone's MAD!" the bespectacled boy laughed as he started to vanish.

"Wha? What just happened?" 

* * *

><p>Conrad is currently patrolling around the palace, the people of Shin Makoku are getting anxious for their young King still hasn't returned, not knowing the reason about the sudden disappearance of the Demon King, some assumed the King went back to his family to Earth, some says that the King backed down and left them without a word. The brunette just shook his head unbelieving the words those people were saying.<p>

The brunette continued to patrol as he passed the kitchen, hearing the maids chat to one another.

"Kyaa, where His Majesty could have been?!" a woman wearing a green maid dress asked.

"With His Majesty not around, how can we bet about His Majesty's love affair!" sighed a woman in blue maid dress.

"Yeah, come to think of it, Lord Von Voltaire and Lord Von Christ have been acting strange lately."

"_Gwendal and Gúnter?" _the brown haired soldier thought.

"Maybe they are busy about the paper works of His Majesty." The pink dressed made informed the other maids.

"Hmm. Oh yeah, Lady Cecile has been staying here in the palace for a long time now." The maid in blue said.

"Oh yes I think it's kinda strange too, but I think it's a good thing, since Lady Cecile's been cheering up Lord Von Bielefeld and Princess Greta." The maid in red remarked as they all turned to the said princess energetically waiting for her cookies to bake, they all smiled as Greta beamed seeing her cookies turning golden brown.

With that, Conrad left the kitchen and walked towards the training grounds. He then spotted his blond baby brother harshly commanding his troops and giving them intense training. He smiled seeing his baby brother still doing his duties after the incident about their King.

"_Yuuri where are you now? We miss you, especially your daughter and fiancé."_

He chuckled and continued his patrolling. 

* * *

><p>Yuuri has been walking like hours and he still couldn't see any signs of people or end of this tunnel-like forest. The raven haired boy chosen the path leading to the Mad Hatter since the bespectacled boy did say that the Hatter is having a tea party and Yuuri is starving.<p>

As Yuuri continues to walk, he couldn't stop his mind thinking of a certain blond, Yuuri can't help but blush and tried to keep his mind else where aside from the said blond.

The raven continued to walk for another mile or so, and he finally snapped.

"When the hell is this going to end?! Can't they put a sign here if I'm really going to right way or how far-" he was cut off as he saw a strange, very pink board hanging from a tree with a meticulous writing that says:

"Mad Hatter's Tea Party?!" Yuuri happily read the sign and look at the arrow pointing straight ahead. He started to run as his stomach started growling. But he came to a stop seeing familiar _faces._

"EH?!" he stood still, dumbfounded. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : **__. is it me or this story is really long? Hmm, it's just me xP_

_i want gelato!~ _

_review review!^^_


	11. Yuuri in Wonderland: Enlightening

**A/N: **The author would like to say sorry to the reader/s about the absolutely late update of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOH NOR ALICE IN WONDERLAND.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: <strong>A really sorry author wrote this story, please prepare for wrong grammars ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, <strong>the author said.

* * *

><p>Inside The Original King's temple, many of the maidens were running back and forth. They are agitated about their Demon King's sudden disappearance, they tried to ask their high priestess, Ulrike, in case she knew about the disappearance of their current king. But, to their disappointment, for Ulrike cannot even distinguish where their black-haired king is. She also said that The Great One isn't talking to her anymore, with that she locked herself in her own room trying to find a way to help the kingdom, leaving the shrine maidens worried. As the shrine maidens continue murmur to each other about what is really happening to their kingdom, a lone figure entered the shrine room, unnoticed by the maidens, where the four forbidden boxes were also located.<p>

As that lone figure entered, with his footsteps resonating inside the room, ever so slowly closed the double mahogany doors. As the figure emerge from the darkness, a glinting glasses arises. He slowly moved towards the four forbidden boxes with his face hard trying to contain his inner turmoil. After taking some steps forward, with the boxes were already in front of him, he then stopped for a moment. The silence was broken as he spoke lowly.

"Shinou." He breathed as he lowered his head, patiently waiting for particular someone to respond. After waiting for almost five minutes, he repeated it again but still no reply, he then sighed loudly, he closed his eyes as some wrinkles lightly appeared between his eyebrows. He tried to ease the appearing headache by massaging his temple his hand and the other just below his chest to support his massaging hand. Then arms suddenly enveloped the bespectacled boy from behind. The boy seemed to be expecting the attack for no reaction was shown by him. The bespectacled boy then twisted his head back, he was greeted by a pair of azure eyes full of mischief looking back at his black coloured eyes. Blond hair crowning his head to complement with his azure eyes, looking ever so childish with a smirk was plastered on his face as he saw the bespectacled boy glare at him. The man was taller than the bespectacled boy showing that the blond man was older than the bespectacled boy.

"Shinou." The boy rumbled, slightly making the blond man shiver as he heard his name said so coldly by the bespectacled boy. Shinou slowly removed his arms that was locking the boy, he then took a little step back with a smirk still present on his face.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, the blond man looked at the bespectacled boy's small back in front of him and spoke.

"What is it that I can for you, my Sage?" he said confidently as he slowly stridden past the bespectacled boy, who seems to follow his every movement behind his glinting glasses, and sat atop of one of the forbidden boxes and faced the bespectacled boy.

The bespectacled boy let his arms rest at the either side of his body, he clenched his fists tight unable to control his upcoming rage anymore.

"Is this amusing to you?" the bespectacled boy said almost shouted, he looked at the blond man before him who had already dropped his smirk, worried what made the younger boy angry at him.

The boy visibly shook trying to contain himself, the blond man quickly stood up and walked toward the boy really anxious what is really going on to the boy. The blond man tried to hug the boy to give comfort but he was shoved by the boy quite harshly.

"What will you do if Shibuya can't take what's happening in there! If he can't take all the ordeals, he won't be the same anymore! He could die!" the bespectacled boy exploded, making the blond man freeze form where he was standing. It was the first time for the man to see the boy that angry. The blond man again tried again to hug the boy and he succeeded, he then hugged the boy tightly as the boy tried to break away but failed.

As the boy stopped struggling, "Everything will be alright my Sage, nothing's going to change and no one is going to die." Shinou said, trying to comfort the bespectacled boy.

"Ha, you mean you already have chosen someone to replace the Demon King?" the bespectacled boy said mockingly. With that, the boy was forcibly shook and strong fingers went under his chin as it was forcibly lifted up to face the blond man and looked straight to azure eyes.

"Ken." The blond man said powerfully making the bespectacled boy flinch. "I have never thought of doing that, I have faith in the young Demon King that I have chosen. What occurred that had made you like this?" he asked the bespectacled boy as he looked straight through the black pools as he search for answers.

"It's all your fault! You are going to destroy Shibuya!" he growled "It's hard facing and reassuring all of them that Shibuya will be safe if I too don't know if he is! Lord Von Voltaire, Lord Weller…. And Lord Von Bielefeld!"

"My sage…You are being too over protective of the Demon King, I'm getting jealous." The blond man said as he chuckled and that earned him a punch in the gut, he continued to chuckle though.

The blond man then cupped the face of the boy with both of his hands and said "Didn't I said that everything's going to be alright, please have more faith in me." The blond man pouted and continued "No changing or dying, if you continue to be too overprotective of the Demon King, I'll really going to be jealous." He finished as he kissed the forehead of the bespectacled boy. Not expecting to be kissed in the forehead, the bespectacled boy blushed as the blond man smirked.

* * *

><p>"Damn, I can't believe that they're thinking of having a war at a time like this." A man grumbled as some wrinkles appear between his eyebrows. The man stood up, he went towards the doors as he ordered a soldier to call for a particular person, and he then sighed deeply.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER AN: **the author is really sorry about the late update, it was planned that this chapter was supposed to be published last March 9 but it was super delayed by I'm-not-going-to-say-it happening, please do review and the next chapter is also on going (really).

**ANOTHER ANOTHER A/N: **the author would like to thank the one who review the last chapter namely:

**Yumi-chan Hamano : **waahh~ thank you for always reviewing and waiting, I really so much appreciate it! **I LOVE YOU** !

**damons-hot-as-hell : **thank you for reviewing and reading. It's so good that you like itxD

** .3 : **waah thank you so much for reviewing and reading.

**Suzalulu4eva417 : **I'm sorry I didn't unmasked who were at the tea party but in the next chapter for sure!(the author is determined) and thank you for reading and reviewing!

**mai-chan : ** wah! Thank you that you love this story! (the author was moved to tears)… and I hope this chapter will somehow satisfy you, and I will update sooner(the author can't promise). Thanks for reading and reviewing!xD

**kiutemy : **here it is! Wah thanks for reading and reviewing, I will try to update sooner(the author just gulped)

**and last but not the least, NITISHU-SAMA! : **The great author of TPOTAL and TPOTAL!(the author bows and started sobbing) waah your stories are so awesome! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**ANOTHER ANOTHER ANOTHER A/N: **this will be the advertising of BLOODY KISS, the author begs, hoping for some reader/s to read it, the author was sorry for revising it again.


End file.
